


shock collar

by ixuruwhxre



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Cock Worship, Collars, Degradation, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Servant, Name-Calling, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixuruwhxre/pseuds/ixuruwhxre
Summary: Nagito is late
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	shock collar

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh this is shit lmao  
> it's the first dangan fic i made i think? and it was after a long time of no practice. it's from like june? i swear to christ i've improved a lot lmao  
> they're also very badly characterized and ooc- nagito's basically written like mikan and izuru is way too intense :/ sorry about that  
> i have more too, tagging is just a chore and i never wanna do it  
> comments are appreciated  
> try to enjoy this

After a long day, Kamukura had gotten worked up, and needed some relief. This was a frequent situation, having to deal with stressful things often. He lied down, reached for the remote next to him, then pressed the button. A while passed, so he pressed the button again, getting slightly aggravated. He continued to wait, until he finally heard a knock at his door. Kamukura got up, clenching his fists, then opened the door.

“The fuck took you so long?” he asked, grasping the end of the boy in front of him’s leash. Izuru wrapped the chain around his hand, before pulling the boy into the room.

“I-I’m sorry, Souda needed me to t-test out a machine for him a-and…” the boy quickly got cut off, getting interrupted by Kamukura.

“And? Are you not mainly my servant? Whenever that stupid collar shocks you, you’re supposed to drop everything and come to me, right Komaeda?” he asked, gesturing his head over to the remote. Nagito squeaked.

“I… I’m sorry, Master. I’ll do anything you want me to,” Nagito apologized. Izuru gripped the leash again, dragging Nagito behind him as he sat down on a chair.

“Fix this then.”

Nagito immediately nodded and crawled over to him, dropping to his knees. He unzipped Izuru’s pants, letting his cock out. Nagito licked his lips, then started lightly licking at the tip.

“Don’t fucking tease me,” Kamukura growled out, pulling at Nagito’s hair, making him face him. “I could easily replace worthless garbage like you. You should be glad you have the pleasure of taking my cock.”

Nagito suppressed a whine and nodded, bringing his mouth back down to suck. He also brought one of his hands near his crotch, gently touching his own forming bulge. 

Izuru gripped the servant’s hair again, groaning loudly. He soon released into Komaeda’s mouth, then yanked on the leash, getting him up. “What are you waiting for? Get out, there are probably other people who need you to serve them.”

Nagito looked away, biting his lip. “I-I was just wondering… If Master could kiss me?”

“What, why?”

“I-I’m sorry, you definitely wouldn’t want to kiss filth like me.” Nagito stood up. “I-I’ll leave you alone now!”

Kamukura yanked on the leash, making Nagito fall onto his lap. He pulled the leash again, crashing their mouths together. Izuru shoved his tongue inside the other’s mouth, earning a moan from him. They continued the kiss for a while, before Izuru pulled away, out of breath.

“What’s this?” Izuru asked, groping Nagito’s crotch. He smirked, knowing exactly the effect he had on Komaeda. He knew that Nagito got aroused every time he would please Izuru, or whenever Izuru would degrade him. Nagito let out a yelp, then hid his face in his hands out of shame. Typically, Kamakura would’ve simply let him go, making him deal with it somehow on his own. But Kamukura had another plan this time around. “Tch, does the dirty slut need help?”

Nagito’s eyes widened in shock. “H-Help?”

“It’s been far too long since I’ve fucked anyone, Komaeda.” Have I ever fucked anyone at all? He didn’t remember, having lost his memories. Nagito’s face flushed, obviously in disbelief.

“A-And you want to… Me…? ...Are you sure? I-I’m just garbage at your feet, Master…”

“Did I stutter? Now strip and get on all fours, before I change my mind.” Nagito nodded and scrambled onto the bed, obeying every word.

Izuru made his way behind, jacking himself off slightly to get fully hard again. He lined himself up to Nagito’s hole, then started ramming himself in, giving absolutely no mercy. The receiving boy let out a strangled cry, in immense pain. Kamukura let out a groan of relief and tightly gripped onto Nagito’s hips, surely creating bruises. Nagito covered his own mouth, trying to suppress the sounds. Kamukura noticed and pulled on Nagito’s leash, which he had kept on, making Nagito’s crane backwards.

“What do you think you’re doing? Let me hear you, whore,” Izuru groaned out. Nagito let out a small whine and nodded, tears streaming down his face. After a bit, Nagito started covering his mouth again subconsciously, making Izuru scowl.

He undid his tie, then grabbed Nagito’s hands and pinned them behind his back, using the tie to tie his wrists together. Nagito squeaked in surprise, before burying his face into the bedsheets. Izuru flipped him over.

“God, why are you disobeying me so much, hm? I’m rewarding you, and you’re really misbehaving? Really, I shouldn’t even let you cum…” Izuru rolled his eyes. He looked down at Nagito, his hair sticking to his forehead and his face flushed. It was hot, but Kamukura would never admit that. “Damn, you love my cock that much, hm?”

This nearly sent Nagito over the edge. “G-God, yes! M-Master, please let me cum, I promise I’ll be good and…” He went on for a bit, babbling incoherently.

“Well, aren’t you desperate? Hm, since you begged so politely, go ahead.” Nagito soon came undone with a loud cry, Kamukura doing the same soon after. He then swirled his fingers in Nagito’s release, then shoved them into Nagito’s mouth, making him taste himself. He eagerly sucked onto the other’s fingers. “You liked that a lot, didn’t you?”

Nagito nodded. “I’d enjoy anything you tell me to do, Master!” Kamukura bent down and harshly bit down on a spot on Nagito’s jaw, making his skin break slightly. Nagito yelped.

“W-What was that for?!” 

“Excuse me?” Kamukura snapped, tightening his grip on Nagito’s shoulders.

“S-Shit! I’m sorry, Master! I-I promise I won’t-” Kamukura covered his mouth.

“God, you say sorry so much.”

“I-It’s cause-”

“It’s annoying. So shut up already. Anyway, you’re my whore now, got it?” he asked, running his fingers over the bite mark. “I’m the only one who you can perform favors like this for. You’re my toy, and no one else’s”

“M-Master, I can’t just deny, I-I’m just a servant! They’re p-probably gonna h-”

“Tell them I said so. So I’ll ask you again. Do you understand?” Nagito nodded. “Good. Now get out of here. You’re no longer needed.”

“M-Master… I-I’m sore, and-”

“What else do you want, huh? To stay here?” Nagito hung his head down in shame. “...Fine. Rest here for a bit. I have stuff to do.” Kamukura sat up, zipping up his pants.

“N-No, I should go. I-I don’t deserve this and-”

“Shut up before I change my mind.” He got up. “Now don’t touch anything. Just… Take a nap or some shit.”

Nagito nodded. “Th-Thank you, Master… You’re really too kind to me-”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I… I’ll see you around, yeah?”

“...Y-Yeah… S-See you…” Kamukura smiled, closing the door behind him.


End file.
